narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
To Find a Clan's Secrets
Ninigi's journey had just begun. He'd just left the and had his sights set out for . But before that he had to make a stop in a land he knew wouldn't be easy to infiltrate. Even then, there was something he sought out and absolutely needed to check out. He sat within a Inn with a very familiar symbol on it's door; the symbol of Konohagakure. He sat at a table alone with both a mug and bowl of fruit in front of him. Slowly he ate from it thinking about what his current course of action would be. He could hear childish laughter but within the small inn there were no children. He sunk himself into his psyche, and the laughter grew louder now that he'd gotten closer to it. "What do you two want? I'm busy right now..." He stated shifting his eyes at both of the cages. The two beings went closer to the cages and their eyes began to glow through the slight darkness. "Yin and Yang." He ended off his sentence from before. A light began to shine and the beings behind inside the cages became clear. One was covered in white fur, and the other in a black fur. They both are the beasts sealed deep within him. "What do we want? Well you of course! How rude of you, Ninigi. You never let us have fun with you, and barely even speak to us." The one speaking was coated in white fur, and was referred to as "Yang". Yin laid down on his front paws. "Tch, we find it funny for a guy who's always so serious, he treats his fruit with delicacy. And also a lot of attention. Furthermore, why are we even here?" "You two talk to much, ya know that? In Kumogakure, tha' Uchiha are a bunch of outsiders there. They ain't got nothing historical there. If I want to find somethin' out about the clan, Konoha is where I needa' be." Ninigi paused, "But gettin' within the Uchiha hideout won't be easy. After Seigetsu's time within the village, the Uchiha clan was restored within Konoha, and they regained tha' role as the Konoha Police Force here. My single set of Sharingan will not be enough to go head on the entire police force. Imma' have to go about this in a more stealth like manner. Absolutely ain't my style. I'll be back you two, try not to cause too much of a rukus in 'ere while I'm gone." Ninigi stood up from the table reached into his pocket and placed a lump sum of ryō on it just as an employee approached it. To keep himself hidden even further he lowered the hood over his head and exited the inn. "Hopefully the night makes this a bit easier." ---- Paperwork. It was such a pain in the ass, yet, it was a necessary evil inherent to his job. He ran a hand through his golden hair, blinking, trying to jolt himself out of his drowsy stupor. The Uchiha's eyes felt heavy, as if there were already bronze coins weighing them down as he floated carelessly down the River Styx. Shuffling his stack of papers, he flinched as there was a loud, rhythmic knocking upon his office door. "Yeah, come in." The door opened, and in stepped his father. "Are you still working?" Seto asked, eyeing his son with mild concern. The young man nodded. "Unfortunately. This paperwork won't finish itself." Grimacing in sympathy, the elder Uchiha replied, "Well, try not to push yourself too far. You've been working extra hard lately, remember to take care of yourself, son. I'm off. Have a good night." Waving, Seto left, making sure to close the door behind him. Alone once again, Yoru returned his attention to his paperwork. What seemed like hours passed, but in reality, it was only five minutes. His eyes drooped, and suddenly, everything was darkness. The only sound he could register was the steady tick, tock of the miniature clock he kept on his desk. He was free falling through an abyss, the sensation making his stomach feel as if it had flown out of his body. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Negative energy surged through him, and the oblivion that embraced him began to feel familiar, almost inviting. Cold sweat drenched him as he opened his eyes, his breath rapid and shallow. "That nightmare again... It won't leave me alone. It means something, but what? Each time, I fall a little bit further...maybe there's something at the bottom. Do I want to find out what it is, though? Or is that a question I don't want answered?" The room felt stifling, as if it made him claustrophobic. Unable to cope any longer, Yoru got up from his desk and skulked off towards the bathroom. Standing in front of the sink, he let the water run, splashing some of it over his face. Gripping both sides of the sink, he looked in the mirror. His reflection was paler than normal, and he looked...lost. "Shake it off. It's just a nightmare. Maybe you're overthinking it, and it doesn't even mean anything." The Uchiha returned to his office, grabbing his cloak and putting it on. Sleep. He needed to go home and sleep. Pausing in his motion towards the door, he frowned. An unfamiliar chakra...at this hour? What was he sensing? Closing his eyes and focusing, he managed to zero in on its location within the grounds. His seal was placed at random all over the police force compound, so warping to the unknown entity's location was simple. Drawing his three-pronged kunai, he held it to the stranger's neck. "Don't move," he warned calmly, his voice quiet and even. "Konoha Military Police. State your business here, outsider. Cooperate and everything will be fine, I don't wish to fight if it can be avoided." ---- "This must be it." Ninigi made his way down a path enclosed by two walls on each side. Both walls engraved with the crest of the Uchiha clan. "Yeah, ain't no way I'm headed towards the wrong direction." Just as he had expected not too many were out and those that were, he'd evaded or dealt with easily. Just as he poked his head around the next corner his next obstacle stood before him. "I'll be quick about this one." Ninigi's Sharingan took over his pupils and he disappeared. The man dropped and Ninigi was next seen back where he was previously. "Hmph. Wait what is-" The shinobi's words were cut short once he found himself pinned up with a unique kunai held up to his throat - execution style. "Ain't this a uncomfortable situation. And 'ere I thought it would be easy. But since ya' here, I guess it will be easier." ---- Cautiously, Yoru lowered the blade, determining that this stranger was no threat. If he were, he would've attacked Yoru by now. Still on edge, he moved to stand in front of the other man. He held a hand up, and his fingertips ignited with blue flames, casting a rather haunting blue glow over the dark hallway. Now he could see the stranger's face properly. Yoru's eyes widened when he noticed that the intruder bore very familiar crimson eyes. "Sharingan? Are you an Uchiha?" he inquired. ---- "Nah." He simply responded. "I'm just a black guy with red eyes." At this point it was quite clear Ninigi was filled with sarcasm. Even though he'd been making small talk, he took note of the man's defensive measures in case Ninigi wanted to try anything. "Blue Flames, that ain't somethin' you see every day. Readyin' ya self in case I attack?" Ninigi placed his hands in the air, "I intend to cause no harm. I'd simply like to be," He took a short pause and pointed at direction near Yoru acting out what he meant, "pointed towards the stone tablet. I wanna read it, then head on my way." ---- He actually let loose a chuckle at the other man's sarcasm. It reminded him of his best friend. "Had to ask. You know some people would literally kill to get their paws on our clan's eyes." Yoru supposed it wasn't outrageously implausible to come across an Uchiha he wasn't familiar with. Obviously, this guy was born outside of Konoha. Given the clan's resurgence in numbers, it wasn't really that hard to believe. At any rate, the chakra he was sensing from the other man...it felt like an Uchiha's chakra. "I see. My name is Yoru, by the way. I could guide you to the tablet so you can gain the information you seek. As an Uchiha, it is your birthright to see it. However... May I ask where you're from, and what you intend to do with that knowledge?" He believed that this stranger had no intentions of causing harm; for the moment, at least. Probing further felt prudent, however. It would be irresponsible to immediately take this man at his word and show him to the clan's precious tablet. ---- Returning his hands back down to his sides, he gave off a slight grin. "Both where I'm from 'nd where I'm goin' are irrelevant. My use of this information shouldn't be a requirement either. I mean it's as you said; "As an Uchiha, it is your birthright to see it.". Just know, wherever I'm from, this information ain't available." It was true Ninigi told no lie. Where he was from information regarding the Uchiha was as scarce as conflict within the village itself. "Well well.." This voice belong to Yin who laid dormant within his psyche. "Usually you people would refer to us as sly fox but you... you too are sly. Is this what you plan on doing, throughout your entire journey? I'm also curious on what you'll do once you've gained this information." Ninigi chuckled at the beast's gate, "You're rather talkative today, Yin. How about you sit back and watch what happens." ---- Though he really didn't like the other's answer, he supposed he had no choice but to accept it. Whether he felt comfortable or not, there was no doubting this man was an Uchiha, and it was true: he had a right to the clan's tablet, and any other information about the clan that he desired. He supposed that in the end, what the man's intentions were were none of his business as long as they didn't threaten Konoha. Besides, to continue to stall would be to instigate a fight potentially, and by no means was this an opportune setting for a battle. "Alright. It's this way." Motioning to the other Uchiha, Yoru turned and began to lead the way. He lead them out of the police building and deeper into the Uchiha clan's grounds, until hitting the dead center of the clan's property. It was an impressive, almost temple-like building, breathtaking in its regal beauty even in the darkness. Making his way inside, he raised his hand above his head to allow them to see; there was little natural light in the corridors, after all, and the blue flames that had ignited upon his fingertips had not yet burned out. "Just a little further, it's downstairs." He paused, turning to face his companion. "You ready for this?" ---- Nothing prior to reaching his destination threw him in awe. He had a single goal in mind and it was to reach that stone tablet by any means. The fact that the man before him had stopped with the unnecessary question made the situation all the more better. "Stay on your feet, don't dive head first. You're still in enemy territory." While it was a simple statement, Yang couldn't help be sing it out. "You're too soft Ninigi, if you truly wanted this information, stealth would've been the better way of doing it. You're too kindheared like Yang. You two were practically meant for each other." Ninigi kept his head turned away from the foxes but continued to follow down the path the blonde-haired shinobi. Soon the two had finally reached a template-like structure. Ninigi gave off a slight glare following Yoru's question. He could feel the chills flowing through his body as his anxiety continued to build up.